


Love is in the air

by SulphurXDrew



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulphurXDrew/pseuds/SulphurXDrew
Summary: Hei Misaki drabbles
Relationships: Hei/Kirihara Misaki
Kudos: 1





	Love is in the air

Misaki was returning from Oreille's house. 

Her personal hovering car was running on the unoccupied highway on the quiet road situated between forests. 

She was wearing her new stylish outfit. Yellow trench coat, beige coloured cap, black undershirt with black skirt. her skin tight pantyhose and black high heels made her legs and appearance prettier. she doesn't like such revealing outfit most of the time. Her pale necklace and earrings glistening in the flash.

She was looking out of her car window. Enjoying the night. The huge trees flickered by as her car ran through the forest. 

The moonlight was bright. The fake stars twinkled.  
Misaki watched a star falling. 

A contractor just died somewhere.  
She thought quietly.

She was about to lean back and close her eyes when suddenly she caught sight of something.  
A man. No..a dark tall lean figure, was loitering in the road before crashing face down into the nearest puddle. 

Bk201!

MIsaki's breath caught on her throat.

It's him!

"Halt" She ordered her chauffeur. 

The hovering car came to a halt and landed on the ground. 

Misaki snatched open the door and jumped down of the car followed by her bodyguards/henchmen. 

"Li" She yelled, but the man fallen face down on the puddle hardly moved at her tone.

It was indeed bk201. Wounded and unconscious. At her footstep.

"We have to take him to hospital." Misaki said. "Take him inside the limo" She ordered her men.

Both her contractor bodyguards stood dumbfounded for a moment.

"Hurry" Misaki pressed her tone further down.

The henchmen carried the unconscious man to the car and lay him down on the car floor. The silent and chilling air blew through the place ruffling Misaki's hair. 

Everything was taken care of.

Misaki then hopped on the car before closing the car door.

"Let's go, quick. To the hospital." She commanded. 

"Yes mam" her men nodded and rushed to carry out their order.

Misaki eyed the unconscious man slumped on the car floor.

"Once I take him to the hospital. He would be all right and then..." 

this man had once attacked her. Beat her up and held knife to her throat. Yet there she was, helping him. Taking him to a hospital. 

Misaki will never learn or will she?


End file.
